The Path to Judge
by Dragon Master Naruto 003
Summary: A new Subject comes to Hogwarts along with the TriWizard Tournament. While buying new books for the new class, Harry finds out about his parent's will. With a person with more authority than even Dumbledore as the Professor teaching the Foreign Magics class and finding a new friend in Susan Bones he's in for a rough year. Rewrite of "To Become A Judge" HP/SB/Multi RW/MW/AD-Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is the (Possibly) Long awaited rewrite that I have been promising for To Become a Judge. I hope you all enjoy it and give me your feed back. You'll notice some changes here and there but its really in the next couple of chapters that you really notice it... If you remember any of it any way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing anything for this site.

Chapter One: The Judge of Hogwarts

"Ron, Harry, time to get up dears." Molly Weasley announced as she walked into her youngest son's room. A raven haired boy sat up on the cot he was sleeping on and reached around for his glasses. "Good morning Harry. Ron, get up!" A groan came from the bed next to Harry and Ronald Weasley sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Mum, what time is it?"

"It seven thirty in the morning dears. Come, come, breakfast will be ready soon and we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley today to get your school things." Harry placed his glasses on his face and looked to the retreating form of Mrs. Weasley going downstairs to finish breakfast.

After morning rituals were completed for the two teens they made their way to the kitchen to find Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Molly all at the table. "Alright everyone, dig in. We have a lot to do today." Everyone started to dig into their meals when Hermione brought up a question in everyone's mind.

"Mrs. Weasley, I thought all our shopping for school was done while we were at the World Cup?" Molly nodded.

"They were done dear but I received another Hogwarts letter concerning several things. I'll be taking you all to get proper dress clothes and then a trip to Flourish and Blotts for all of you to get a book on a type of Foreign Magic that you would like to learn. Everyone third year and up will be taking a new class this year that deals with that and I hear that the teacher is a master at every Foreign magic style known." The group paused in eating and looked to the woman.

"Do you know who the teacher is?" Molly shook her head.

"No dears. The letters all came from Dumbledore himself with the new additions to the regular list. Since I have no clue on what type of magic you would like to learn we'll be going today and I'll let you all decide for yourselves." Breakfast from that point was filled with talk about what type of magic they might be able to learn. Once everyone had finished and Mrs. Weasley started to use magic to clean up the dishes, the Hogwarts students found themselves flooing to Diagon Alley.

Once Harry had exited the fireplace, he followed his best friend's mother to Madame Malkin's shop where everyone proceeded to be fitted for dress robes.

"Mum, do I really have to do this? What am I gonna need these for anyway? I'm dressed like a girl!" Ron complained while the others just rolled their eyes at the boy.

"Really Ron. Dress robes are for a formal occasion! All that were said in the letters and by Dumbledore was that Fourth Years and above require dress robes. You'll take them and like em!" Molly scolded the boy as Harry took his turn with the woman.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, lovely to see you again. Let's get your measurements." Madame Malkin smiled to the boy and began taking his measurements.

"Ah, Madame Malkin, I see you are quiet busy today." The old woman looked towards her shop's door and gasped.

"Merlin bless me! It's been too long, Alex!" the name made everyone turn to the door and saw a man standing at the entrance of the shop. He was wearing standard muggle clothes: blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black leather belt and a pair of black boots. He was matching the same height of Molly and had short strawberry blond hair. He gave the woman a kind smile.

"It's lovely to see you again, Madame. I hope business has been profitable for you?" The old woman nodded.

"Of course, Alex. Is there anything I can help you with?" The man smiled, his sky blue eyes glowing for a bit.

"No, Madame, just looking for Mrs. Weasley." Molly glared at the man and walked over to him.

"What do you want?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, let us speak outside." Alex led the woman outside as Madame Malkin shook her head and went back to Harry.

"Madame, who was that?" Madame Malkin shook her head.

"No one for you to worry about, dear. Now, let me see. I think emerald green would go very well for you. It would compliment your eyes." Everyone watched the woman set about her shop.

Mrs. Weasley didn't return to the group until Hermione had gotten finished with her robes. The woman was annoyed and gathered everyone up once everything was paid for. "To Gringotts everyone! Seems we'll need more if you want to be able to buy anything while you're in Hogsmeade." Everyone followed the woman to the large bank. Hermione turned to Harry with a question in mind.

"Harry, I never got a chance to ask but I was wondering about this for some time. Do you know if your parents left you anything else besides a Trust Vault in their will?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"No, Hermione I don't even know if they had a will." Hermione frowned as Fred and George butted in speaking in their usual twin language.

"You know Harry,"

"You could always,"

"Ask the Goblins."

"They handle everything,"

"When it comes to wills and money."

Harry thought about it for a few minutes and nodded. "Alright I'll ask them while you guys go on ahead to your vaults and I'll meet you all at Flourish and Blotts. Let me ask Mrs. Weasley." Harry hurried to Molly and tapped her on the shoulder as they neared the doors to the great bank.

"Yes dear?"

"Would it be alright if I ask the Goblins to see my parents' wills?" Molly seemed to think on for a bit.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt. Dumbledore did say he'd taken care of everything.' "I don't see why not dear. Would you like for me to go to your vault for you?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll go myself. Would it be alright if we meet up at Flourish and Blotts? Or even Florean Fortescue's?" Molly smiled and nodded.

"That would be fine dear. We'll meet you for Ice cream before we go for your books." Harry gave the woman a grateful smile.

"Alright, thanks." The group walked into the bank and Harry headed to a separate teller. Once he neared the counter, he noticed the goblin behind it. "Hello, Griphook nice to see you again." The goblin looked up from a sheet of parchment with a raised brow.

"Mr. Potter? It's an honor to see you again, as well. I am surprised you would remember my name." Harry gave the creature a confused look.

"Why would that be? And please, call me Harry." Griphook nodded and placed his quill down.

"Well, Harry, most wizards think us lower then they are as we are not human. They usually do not concern themselves with our names unless it is with War Chief Ragnok. Now, how may I help you today?"

"I was wondering if I may take a look at my mother and father's wills please. A friend of mine brought up the question of what else they would have left me besides a trust vault." Griphook raised a brow.

"Did your magical guardian not tell you anything, Harry?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"My magical what?" Griphook narrowed his eyes and placed his closed sign up.

"Follow me, Harry. I smell something a foot." Harry was led around the counter and to a separate office where he was told to wait while Griphook retrieved the wills.

Meanwhile, Ron watched as Harry was escorted through a door and looked to his mother as they made their way to the cart that would take them to their vaults. "Hey mum, where's Harry going?" Molly shook her head.

"He's just going to see his parents' wills, dear. Don't worry, he'll be meeting up with us soon." Ron nodded and got into the cart with a grinning pair of twins and a slightly pale Hermione.

"I never did like this thing. Can we go a bit slower?" The goblin smirked and turned to the controls.

"One speed only Ms. Granger."

X

"So, you are sure you wish to teach something like this? I understand that these are secret arts of the many different nations but do you-" the man before Albus Dumbledore cut him off, his voice muffled but clear as day.

"I have permission from each leader or Minister of the subjects that I am agreeing to teach. They've made me promise not to teach things like family spells or anything that could put their country in a dark spot. Now, will you agree to this or not?" Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded, his eyes sparkling a bit.

"Very well, old friend."

X

"Harry, I have returned with the wills." Griphook walked over to the desk and sat on the opposite side of Harry. "If you are ready, I will begin reading them." Harry nodded and Griphook cleared his throat.

"We, Lily Evans and James Potter, being of sound mind, body and soul mark this as our last will and testament. First, to Remus Lupin, a total of ten thousand Galleons shall be transferred to your vault. To Sirius Orion Black, we leave to you guardian ship of Harry James Potter and the title of Godfather. To our son, Harry James Potter, we leave everything else including the title of Lord Potter once he is of the age of fifteen. However, a list of allowances will be left with Gringotts until he has reached the age of fifteen."

"Should in the event that Sirius Black is NOT able to take up Guardian ship of our son, he is to be put in the care of Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom, Agusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones or, with heavy insistence of Lily Potter, Severus Snape. He is NOT to be placed in the charge of Petunia Dursley under ANY circumstances. So Mote Be It." Griphook placed the will down and looked to Harry who clenched his fists.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Harry looked up at the goblin with narrowed eyes.

"Who was supposed to carry out this will when it was made?" Griphook looked at the will.

"Albus Dumbledore was the one that should have carried these out the moment you were found."

"I knew it, I knew he had placed me with my mother's sister instead of someone else that they would have wanted!" Griphook narrowed his eyes.

"Is she this Petunia Dursley?" Harry nodded and Griphook stood from his chair and started pacing. "I see. Harry, if you wish to press charges you may do so. However, know that you will be in school by the time these charges take place. Not only that, but he is currently listed as your magical guardian and with that, we can't truly do anything until you return after your fifteenth birthday since he is also head of the Wiizengamot. He can stop us at every turn until that day, Harry. Once you reach fifteen then we'll be free to take him down as you will then be Lord Harry James Potter."

"I see. Thank you Griphook." The goblin shook his head.

"It's not a problem Harry. However, I can have a complete listings of your inheritance done for you. It can be done and mailed to you before the start of the term, the second of September at the latest." Harry nodded and watched the Goblin take out a bottle and sliver knife. "All this will require is a bit of your blood. If you will just cut your finger and allow your blood to flow into the bottle and then I'll take you to your family vault where I will show you what you can and cannot take."

"But, I thought I could take whatever I wanted." Griphook shook his head.

"Not so, Harry. You see, this sheet here is a list of items that your parents are trusting you with while everything else is to stay in the vault until you are of the requested age. The majority of these items happens to be books, a trunk and whatever is in your trust vault."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to take the listed items and place them in my trust vault then?" Griphook nodded while scratching his chin.

"You are right, Harry, it would be much simpler. Before we head down to your vault I will have the move made. After all, we goblins do have ways to transfer things from one vault to the next within seconds." Harry nodded as Griphook wrote out a letter and, with a snap of his fingers, vanished both it and the list of allowances. Harry took the offered knife and cut his wrist open without even a flinch, surprising the goblin a bit. Both watched as the bottle slowly filled to halfway before Griphook sealed the boy's wound with some goblin magic.

"Now, Harry, let us go to your vault. I will have the results to you by September second at the latest." Harry followed the goblin teller all the way to the cart and took the ride down to his vault. Once the cart stopped, Griphook got out of the cart and held his hand out. "Your vault key, Harry." Harry handed the key over and the goblin opened the vault. "Everything in the vault is for you to take, Harry. There should be an enchanted trunk that your parents left for you to take. If you bring it here I can tell you the enchantments that are on it."

"Alright, Griphook. Give me a moment." Harry walked into his trust vault and looked about for the trunk. The vault was now filled with books, a strange bird bath looking item and the said trunk that Harry had been after. He walked over and dragged the trunk back to the front where Griphook was waiting.

"Ah, I see it has the more common charms: Feather Light, Fireproof, Waterproof and a shrinking charm for easier transport." The goblin tapped his finger on the trunk and grinned. "This trunk belonged to your mother, it seems. She was very skilled in charms and Runes. This trunk here is such an example of her mastery of those subjects."

"As I said, it has the common charms. It is magically enchanted with multiple compartments, each with its own purpose and enchantments. For example, please wipe some of your blood on the latch here." The Goblin pointed to the center latch and Harry pricked his thumb with the pocket knife Sirius had gotten him for his birthday and wiped his thumb on the lock. The lock glowed brightly for a few seconds before a clicking sound was heard.

"Now, you may set a password. This will keep anyone that tried to break into it from doing so unless they are you. You will need to channel your magic into the lock as you recite the password." Harry took out his wand and touched the lock.

"Basilisk." The lock glowed and another click was heard before the latch lifted, showing the trunk to be unlocked.

"Very good, Harry. Now, I shall explain how to open the compartments. First, tap your wand on the lock and say tomes." Harry did as told and the goblin instructed for him to open the trunk. The compartment was empty at the moment but Harry knew he would be filling it up soon enough. "This is the tomes, or books if you prefer, compartment. This compartment is charmed to hold exactly one hundred large tomes. Should you wish to look for a specific book, merely do the same as you would before opening the trunk and say the name of the book or books you wish to remove and they will be sorted to the top of the pile." Harry nodded and the goblin closed the trunk.

"Now, try potions." Harry tapped the lock with his wand.

"Potions." Harry opened the trunk and found it to be a large container for potion ingredients, caldrons and already made potions.

"This compartment has two settings and is enchanted with a special stasis charm that will keep everything fresh and unspoiled and can expand into a full potions lab as the second setting. How you see it now is at its normal function while tapping the lock and saying potions lab will have it expand as you open the trunk. I see she has even left all the ingredients she must have had left to you as well. She always did have some rare items. The Gilyweed is one of the many rare things she came across in her time being a witch. No doubt she left her own personal Potion's book to you as well." Harry nodded as the Goblin once again closed the trunk.

"The last few compartments are a clothes compartment, a storage compartment and a runes compartment. The clothes compartment is charmed with a self cleaning and self stitching charm that will clean your clothes and stitch any tears, making them look brand new over a small amount of time. The Storage compartment is just that. It does has a stasis charm to keep everything clean but it's too small for one to live in. The runes compartment is for just that, Runes and Ward stones. Those were some of your mother's best subjects as well. I believe she was last working on a rune combination that would replace the Fidelius Charm. Not really sure how far she got." Harry nodded and the goblin looked to his watch.

"Well, Harry, I believe we should hurry. The Weasley's might be worried about where you are. Is there anything you'd like to take with you?" Harry nodded and walked to the back of the vault, the goblin following with the trunk behind him.

"I want all the books my parents allowed me to have and that pensive." Griphook nodded and with a snap of his fingers the book piled in front of the boy's new trunk while the pensive appeared next to him. Harry opened the tomes compartment and with another snap the books floated into the trunk. He did the same for the pensive and closed the trunk up.

"Also, Harry, should you wish to shrink the size of the trunk so that it's easier to travel with, and to also return it to its normal size, just tap the side of the trunk and say shrink or grow. This makes traveling easier when you need to carry your trunk with you." Harry nodded and tapped the side of the trunk to make it shrink. Harry turned to the pile of money and frowned.

"Griphook, do you know of the new subject being taught at Hogwarts this year?" Griphook nodded.

"Aye, Harry, Foreign Magic, a strange new study indeed. I know of the teacher but, due to Goblin law of Goblin friend confidentiality, I cannot speak his name. I can tell you however that he is a very powerful mage, rivaling even Dumbledore in terms of certain magics. He is one of the few humans to learn and master Goblin Magic and, from what I hear, many others."

"Do you have any recommendations on what type of Foreign Magic I should try?" Griphook rubbed his chin in thought.

"Due to who you're parents are, you may want to try the Black, Red, Green, Arcane, White or Blue Mage magicks," Harry rose a brow at the pronunciation of the word, "of Japan. If you look for creature magic, maybe, if you can get permission from War Chief Ragnok, Goblin Magic. I hear the healing spells of the White Mage magicks are superior to all others, even goblin magic. However, I highly suggest the mage magicks as War Chief will not let anyone that is not a friend of the Goblin Nation and even then it is very rare that he would allow anyone to learn our style of magic." Harry nodded.

"Where would I find tomes on the magic arts you suggested?" Griphook smirked.

"Well, there is Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. I may also suggest Lucario's Rare Magical Tomes. He's also in Knockturn Alley but he's very resourceful and fair unlike Borgin." Harry nodded.

"Is there anything I can get from Gringotts that will allow me to use money without having to return to my vault time after time?" Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers once more, a wallet appearing in his hands.

"This is a special, Goblin made wallet that is connected to your vault. Just announce the amount you wish to withdraw and it will appear on the counter. This can also work for muggle money by simply concentrating with your magic for the desired amount before you open the wallet. Just a small fee of five Galleons." Harry nodded and took five galleons before pausing and then handing Griphook another hundred with just a thought once the wallet was in his hands.

"Keep the hundred for your help. I don't know if it's much but I can promise to keep my business with you, Griphook." The Goblin nodded with a smirk.

"Well, Harry, if you wish I can take you to my recommended store. I'm sure I can help you convince him to turn over the books you would require at a much lesser price." Harry smirked and nodded.

"If you can, Griphook, there is another two hundred for it. After all, these are very rare books am I right?" Griphook's grin widened and he nodded.

"I believe Harry that you are indeed right. Let us make our way to Lucario's shop."

X

Harry shook his head from the method of traveling Goblins use. He never apparited before but he knew that it was a strange feeling. Griphook lead the boy into the shop they appeared at and called into the shop. "Lucario! Are you here? I have a customer here that I recommendations for." An old man standing at the register smirked and nodded to the Goblin as they neared.

"Ah, welcome, Griphook. May your fortunes increase and your enemies bathe in their blood by your hand. How can I…. Ah, Harry Potter." The old man's shinning gray eyes leveled on the boy. Harry felt something poke at his mind, but ignored it. "I have just the right books for you, Mr. Potter. Come, follow me. As you are his escort, Griphook, I shall give Mr. Potter a good price on these books." Harry followed the man into the back of the store and watched as the man pulled three books off the shelves.

"Now, let's see here. You're very good with defense and attack if your Pratronus and the basilisk you've slain are anything to go by so these will be good for you. You have your mother's skills with potions and I believe if you stop holding back you may have the skills of a master mage so let's add these as well. Alas, we cannot forget its brother." The old man pulled several large tomes off the shelves and placed them in a pile. Harry walked over and looked at the books, raising a brow in curiosity at a few that caught his eye in the pile.

"The White, Green, Arcane and Black Mage arts?" The man nodded.

"I have a feeling you'll become a master of those arts, Mr. Potter. After all, you have the potential to become even more powerful than Professor Dumbledore." Lucario led the boy to the counter and smiled. "You are the first Hogwarts Student to come see me for such things. I know all about the new subject at Hogwarts. Also, Mr. Potter, I would suggest dropping Divination. Maybe something like Runes would be more to your liking. Also, try these for your own time studies." The old man added several more books to the growing pile. "After all, one can't always be too careful on who is trying to work their way into your mind." Lucario winked to the boy and rang up his purchase. "That will be seventeen Galleons, forty sickles and five knuts for all ten books, Mr. Potter." Harry paid the man as Griphook nodded to the old man.

"Griphook, I thank you for bringing Mr. Potter to me for his books. I hope nothing gives you too much trouble in the near future from Mr. Potter's results." Griphook nodded slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed. Come, Harry we must return you to the Weasley's." Harry nodded and thanked the old man before leaving with Griphook. As the two exited the shop, Harry looked to Griphook with a questioning gaze.

"Griphook, how did he know about all that and why was he very specific with the books he gave me?" Griphook shook his head.

"Lucario and his mind magicks put even the most skilled Legilimencer to shame. Every time someone walks into his shop he starts grabbing books the buyer seems to need and he's never been wrong yet. Even our war chief thinks highly of him. Now come we must go." Griphook took hold of Harry's wrist and the two vanished from the spot, missing Lucario's next customers walking in, the younger of the two with strawberry blonde hair.

X

"Ah, Harry dear, you had us worried for a moment." Molly walked over to the boy as Griphook nodded.

"My apologies, Mrs. Weasley for keeping the boy so long. I hope to see you again, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to the goblin and bowed.

"May your gold flow eternally and your enemies cower in your presence, Griphook." The Goblin smirked and nodded.

"You're learning already, Mister Potter. May your own gold never end and may your enemies fear your very name." Griphook vanished before their eyes as Harry turned back to Molly.

"I finished my shopping already, Mrs. Weasley." Molly nodded.

"Yes I suspected you would. Come now dear lets get some ice cream and then we'll head back home. We have a busy day tomorrow and we must be ready for the train."

X

The morning of September First came quickly for all who were planning on attending Hogwarts. The Weasley family plus two had arrived right on time for the train. Everyone going boarded the train and found a compartment. Harry, the first of them to get on the train, went to the very last car on the train and opened a compartment door to find it empty. He walked in and sat down, thinking the entire time of what was going to happen this year.

He was so deep in thought that he almost never heard the compartment door open and Ron and Hermione take seats with him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Harry blinked before shaking his head, ridding himself of his thoughts.

"Just wondering on what trouble I'll get into this year." Harry leaned back in his seat and looked up to the ceiling of the compartment. "So, what type of Magic did the two of you get?"

"Eh, I not gonna take the class. Too much work for me." Ron told the boy while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I thought about trying the Mind Magics from Japan. I found plenty of books on them but I just got the basics for now. Did you know that there are ways to read a person's-"

"Mind, yeah. There are also ways to protect them too. Griphook told me as much." Hermione nodded before snapping her fingers.

"Oh! What did he say about your parents' will, Harry?" Harry looked between the two.

"I'm still waiting on a response. Griphook has assured me that I'll be getting an entire inquiry by tomorrow. I never knew it would take so long." Hermione nodded as the compartment door opened once more to show a strawberry blonde fourth year with deep brown eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude but, may I join you?" Harry and Hermione saw the girl's downcast eyes while Ron was looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"Bones, what the bloody hell do you want?" the girl flinched at the boy's tone and turned to leave while Hermione and Harry rounded on Ron.

"Ron! What was that about?!"

"What has she done to you, mate? It's only Susan." Harry turned back to see the girl lifting her trunk. "Susan, you can join us. Ron's just a bit grumpy from having a small breakfast." Susan looked between the three of them as Harry turned to glare at Ron. Ron shrunk under the boy's glare.

"Yeah….. Sorry Susan, come on, take a seat."

"Thanks." Harry helped the girl with her trunk and she took a seat with Harry, taking out a small book in the process. "Don't mind me, I'm going to be studying my Foreign Magics." The girl said nothing else as she buried herself in her book. Harry blinked in confusion while Hermione looked to the cover of the book.

After a few hours, the door opened to show the last person Harry really wanted to see. "Well, well, well, Potter. Got another groupie, eh?" Draco Malfoy smirked as he stood in the doorway of the compartment. "And it's none other than Bones. How low you've sunken to Potter. First, a blood traitor, then, this witch wannabe and now her? No wonder you're always in the hospital by the end of the year if this is who you hang out with." Harry glared up at the boy as Susan flinched and buried herself into her book even more, not that anyone noticed.

"Is there a problem here?" Everyone jumped as a creature appeared from outside the car. Hermione gasped at the tiny winged creature.

"A fairy?!" The fairy nodded and glared up at Malfoy.

"My name is Tink and I'm partners with your Foreign Magics teacher. Now, I ask again, is there a problem here?" Malfoy sneered at the winged girl.

"Our teacher is partners with a lowly fairy? What a disgrace. The man must be a squib." The fairy's normal blue light burned into red.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" the voice from behind had everyone turn to see a completely cloaked man standing behind Crabbe and Goyle. "I suggest you three get back to your compartments before Tink decides to turn you all into toads. Also, I shall be speaking to your head of house, Mr. Malfoy about your behavior and I will mention to the teacher you have just insulted about you." The power that radiated of the man made the boys pale and run off for their own compartments. The man turned to Tink and nodded, vanishing in a flash of light. Tink crossed her arms and turned back towards the group of teens.

"He won't be causing any more trouble for you for the rest of the ride. See you all at the castle!" Susan was the only one that didn't say farewell as Tink vanished from the compartment. Harry leaned forward and saw the front of the book.

"So, you're learning Aer magic for your foreign magic?" Susan didn't respond. Instead she just nodded to the boy, not trusting her own voice at the moment.

"Best get our robes on then." Hermione drew the attention from the girl as she pointed out the window to show that it had gotten fairly dark, much to the hidden relief of the strawberry haired girl.

X

After the train had stopped at Hogsmeade Station, everyone watched as Susan flew out of the compartment in a hurry, taking her trunk with a simple spell. Harry and Hermione all watched the girl while Ron grumbled something under his breath that no one caught. The group grabbed their trunks and made their way off the train and soon found Harry and Hermione sitting in a carriage with Neville and Ginny.

"What do you think is up with Susan?" Hermione muttered to Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. After all, we haven't really mingled outside of Gryffindor. Well, you two maybe, I've got a few friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but that's about it."

"Just keep me away from those slimy snakes and I'll be fine." Ron grumbled, getting eye rolls from the entire carriage.

The group shortly found themselves in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. Harry and Hermione both silently looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see everyone sitting away from Susan. Harry looked up to the staff table and noticed two seats empty.

"Where are the new teachers?" Harry asked and Hermione shook her head as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the new first years to the front. Harry didn't really pay attention. Instead, he sort of dazed out, looking at the table, thinking about his classes, books and his own plans on what he wanted to do. He barely noticed Hermione tapping him on the shoulder.

"Harry, the feast is starting." Harry blinked and looked to Hermione.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Harry shook his head of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." Hermione nodded and started to fill her plate and Harry followed.

The meal went on without much excitement except talk of the World Cup, not that Harry paid much attention. When dinner had finally reached its end, Dumbledore stood from his spot as the tables were magically cleaned, a loud groan coming from Ron as the last of the food on his plate vanished.

"Now that everyone is fed and watered, I have a few announcements that I must address before everyone goes to bed. First, to our new students, welcome and to those who have returned, welcome back. Now, I must let you all know, that the Dark Forest is strictly Forbidden to all students. Also, there will be no Quidditch this year." All the house tables shouted their replies while Dumbledore lifted his wand and a loud bang was heard. "Thank you. Now, as I was going to say. There will be no Quidditch this year because of a special event that has been revived after many years. This year, Hogwarts has the privilege of hosting, the Tri-Wizard Tournament with the schools of Dumstrang and Beauxbatons. They will be arriving on October thirtieth and we shall show the utmost respect to them."

"Further more we have-" the doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open as two men came walking in calmly. One was a man with grizzled, dark gray hair, one normal brown eye while the other was blue and looking around wildly. From the way he walked you could tell he was missing a leg and he even had numerous scars and a chunk missing from his nose. His companion made several people at the staff table and many of the pure bloods though out the houses gasp in surprise.

The man was clothed from head to toe in dark gray and black armor with a black cape that flowed behind him. On the cape was a strange symbol that no one knew the meaning to. The man's head was covered by a strange, horned helmet that covered his head completely. At his waist was a long, broad sword, its handle golden while the sheath was midnight black. On his shoulder sat a small blue light that Harry, Ron, Hermione and three Slytherins knew to be Tink.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses as the two men made their way to the table. "Everyone, may I present to you, your new Professors. Alastor Moody, your Defensive Against the Dark Art professor and Judge Magister Gabranth, your Foreign Magics Professor."

_Thud_

Dumbledore turned to the side to see Minerva and on his other side, Snape, on the floor. He sighed and quickly revived the two as the Judge and Moody stepped up to the table. "I trust you both have had a safe trip?" Dumbledore asked the two quietly.

"About as safe as you can be with a Judge at your side, Albus." Moody growled and a giggle came from Tink.

"We got here just fine, Headmaster. I had Tink and a friend of mine patrolling the train to be sure Black wasn't around." Dumbledore nodded.

"Have you eaten?" Both teachers nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Very well." The old wizard stood tall and addressed the great hall. "Everyone, it is time to turn in. Prefects, please take your houses to the dormitories. Sleep well everyone." Everyone started to leave the Great Hall while Harry approached the staff table.

"Professor McGonagall, may I have a word with you?" Harry asked the old woman and she nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I would like to drop Divination and take Runes, please. I heard that my mother did really well in it so I thought to try and see if I inherited any of her talents." Minerva nodded with a kind smile.

"Certainly Mr. Potter. I will make the changes tonight. If I may, I suggest you send an owl to Flourish and Blotts for the needed books in the morning. Also, I'm sure Ms. Granger will be pleased to help you catch up from the year you missed of the class." Harry nodded and thanked the woman before heading for his house dorm, finding Hermione waiting outside the common room entrance.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"I was talking to McGonagall about taking Runes instead of Divination. She said yes. I was hoping you would help me catch up to your class." Hermione beamed.

"Great and of course I'll help you catch up. Come on, let's get some sleep." Hermione turned to the Fat Lady, repeating the password for Harry to hear.

X

Well, that was the remake of Chapter 1. I hope to have the second chapter finalized by this Friday. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the revised chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: And the Classes Begin

The Great Hall filled quickly the next morning, everyone ready for the start of the new school year. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their usual seats. Everyone waited as their Head of Houses delivered the schedules to their students as they proceeded to eat breakfast.

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked over his shoulder to see McGonagall behind him. "You'll be pleased to know the changes have been made. Also, Ms. Granger, I would ask you to lend Harry a hand with his studies. He'll need the help if he is to catch up to this year's studies." Hermione and Harry nodded as they took their schedules and looked them over while Ron looked to them questioningly.

"Harry, what was she talking about?" Harry looked up and showed him his time sheet.

"I'm not taking Divination this year. I got some advice to switch to Runes from Padfoot since my mother was very good at the subject. Thought I might give it a shot instead of always having my death predicted." Ron frowned but nodded.

"I guess. Hey, you guys have Foreign Magics first thing this morning! It doesn't say with who though. I got Divination." Harry and Hermione smiled and hurried to finish their breakfast.

X

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this seems a bit extreme my friend." A cloaked woman asked the Judge Magister as the man waited for his first class.

"Don't worry about it, Kiri. I am merely showing them what a judge can do. It should prove to them not to cross me." The cloaked woman nodded.

"Very well. Where's Tink?" behind his helm Gabranth smirked.

"Delivering a message to the staff and students."

X

"Excuse me!" A small ball of light entered the great hall and shouted as it reached the staff table. Tink's shout went unheard, causing a tick mark to form on her forehead in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, she lifted a finger.

BANG

The entire great hall jumped at the explosion and Tink smiled. "HEY LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned to the front where Tink was smirking. "Thank you. Now, I would like to deliver a message from Judge Magister Gabranth to all the staff and students. We would like to apologize in advance for any and all disturbances, explosions and potential cries of surprise that may happen throughout the year. Also, to the students that will be learning from us, please note that we are not responsible for your screw ups if you can't listen to instructions. For those who have Foreign Magics first thing this morning, please meet out at the Quidditch field for class. Thank you and see you all in class!" the fairy vanished in a burst of light. Harry looked to Hermione and vice versa before both hurried for the common room to gather their books.

X

"So, Tink, you delivered the message?" Kiri asked as she watched the fairy smirk and cross her arms.

"Of course I did! Did you really think I wouldn't be able to do it?" Kiri chuckled, a cloud of mist leaving the shadows of her hood.

"Of course not. I just want to see how many of them don't listen to you." Kiri turned towards the castle to see a group of kids walking onto the field. "Ah, they've arrived my dear. I guess I better leave now. I hope you'll come back to see us during Christmas. Have fun." The cloaked woman exploded into mist before the very eyes of the students, leaving them stunned.

"Good morning everyone." Tink called out with a smile. Once entire class assembled, Tink gave a kind smile. "I know your all wondering what we're doing here but trust me when I say that it will all become clear soon. Now, I'm going to take roll. While that is going on, I want you all to fill out this form." With a snap of her fingers, a single sheet of parchment appeared in everyone's hands while a table the length of one found in the Great Hall appeared before them.

Harry looked over the form with an understanding eye. The form was simple with only a few questions, the main one asking to list all of the styles the person filling the form out wanted to learn. Harry and Hermione walked up to the table and started to fill out the form with the many other students. Once Tink had finished the attendance she waited for everyone to finish up with their forms before speaking again.

"Alright everyone, if you are finished just place them on the table. It's time to show you what you might be dealing with." Tink turned around and snapped her fingers, everyone watching as a giant slab of earth shot up from the ground. Tink smirked and quickly retreated from the hundred foot tall slab of earth.

"Amazing! A creature so small being able to summon such a large object!" A random Ravenclaw called out.

"Such is the power of Fairies." Everyone looked around for the muffled voice. "Up here." Everyone looked to the top of the giant slab to see their teacher standing atop of the earth. He crouched and jumped landing before an entire class of shocked teens. "Fairies have great control over nature, able to turn the most harmless flower into a deadly weapon should it be needed. Now, who here believes I can cleave this wall of earth in half without using any spells?" All the purebloods rose their hands while a few half bloods did as well.

"Professor, to do something like that would need inhuman strength! I mean no offense but I highly doubt you could do it." Hermione called out and Gabranth chuckled.

"What's your name?'

"Hermione Granger, Professor."

"I see. Well, Ms. Granger, your right, it would take inhuman strength to cleave such a thing. However, you are also wrong." It was so fast everyone almost missed it as Gabranth swiftly turned, unsheathing his sword and slashed vertically down the middle. He turned and sheathed his sword as a loud bang was heard and the exact area he slashed was suddenly gone, showing a clean cut all the way through.

"Can anyone tell me how I just did that?" the Judge asked the class and everyone shook their heads. He smirked beneath his helmet. "What about you Ms. Granger?" The girl shook her head. "Very well. What I had done was I channeled my magic into my sword and used it to sharpen my sword. My magic was able to make my sword so sharp that what you see behind me is the result."

"Now, for the rest of the class period I will answer any questions you might have and give some demonstrations of the many magics I know. Also, you will address me as Your Honor or by my title. Now, who has the first question?" And thus began the new year. The entire class started asking questions. Asking to see something they might be learning or something that could be possible with what he had shown. Gabranth answered each and every question, even asking some of his own to some of the students.

When the class was close to ending, Gabranth turned to the two halves of earth and with a single snap of his own fingers, the two halves exploded while Tink created a barrier to protect the students from the falling debris.

"I will see you all next Monday in our assigned classroom. I want everyone to study their books. However, do NOT attempt any of the magic until our next class. Now hurry along." The class dispersed slowly as Gabranth looked to Tink, who had taken up a spot on the table. "So, what do we got?"

"Well, a large group has shown interest in the weapon arts. A few people have chosen the Asian Mind Arts, the Granger girl one of them. Oh, wow, someone chose German Alchemy that could be interesting. Another group chose Japanese Sealing and oh my!"

"What is it?" Tink looked up with a smirk.

"Two of them are taking on multiple arts. They will be busy with us." Gabranth came and picked up the two forms that Tink was reading and the Judge read the two lists.

"Well, these two will be an interesting pair to teach. Arcane, White, Black, Aer and Sealing arts. I get the distinct feeling an old friend of ours is the reason behind these different arts for the two." Tink nodded and returned to looking through the forms, frowning when she reached another student's form. "Shadow Arts." Gabranth looked over his shoulder at the tiny girl.

"Remember Tink, there is no such thing as Dark and Light when it comes to magic, only the user is defined as Dark or Light. Now, have any chosen creature magic?" Tink nodded.

"A few have chosen plant, elf and fairy magic." Gabranth nodded.

"Very well, we shall take care of those starting next week."

X

Harry and Hermione reached the dungeons where Ron and Potion classes awaited them. Ron spotted them and frowned. "What kept you guys!?" Harry and Hermione blinked in confusion and looked to each other then back at Ron.

"Ron, we just got out of class. Honestly, you don't know what you're missing by not taking this class." Hermione told him and Ron's face twisted in disgust.

"I wouldn't learn any magic not ours. Now come on before Snape decides to take points from us." Harry rolled his eyes and followed the two into the classroom. Harry took his spot next to Hermione just as Snape walked into the classroom.

"Take out your books and turn to two hundred and ten." Snape snarled at the class as he approached his desk. He turned to the class and glared at the entire class before landing on Harry Potter. "POTTER!"

"Yes sir?" And thus class began as it had the last few years.

X

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall for dinner that day and were joined in by the twins.

"You three," Fred began.

"Are in for," George cut in.

"A very good DADA Class." The two finished together. Harry grinned at the twin's habit of speaking.

"How's that?" Ron asked before shoving a whole bunch of food into his mouth. The twins grinned before speaking once more.

"Well, our dear brother,"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"His class was amazing though, wasn't it?"

"Aye, my hansom twin, it was very informative."

"Too true, Fred, too true."

"Anyway, how did your Foreign Magics go?" Harry chuckled as Hermione went into a complete explanation of the class while he looked around the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Judge Gabranth talking to Dumbledore. Harry saw the old wizard frowning more and more before finally nodding. The Judge Magister quickly made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" The boy turned to Hermione and saw her and the twins looking at him with curious stares.

"Huh what?"

"We asked what subjects you took for your Foreign Magic." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that. I chose White, Black and Green Mage Magicks from Japan." The three nodded while Ron froze in place, his fork inches from his mouth.

"Fred and I are taking Hindu Mind Arts."

"I'm taking Mind Magic Arts of Asia." Hermione repeated the class she had told Harry and Ron while they were on the train. The twins looked to Ron and saw him with a disgusted scowl.

"I'm not taking the useless course. Just means more work." Harry rolled his eyes as he ate his meal. "Oh well, I can't wait till Friday though. We'll finally get to see just what has the two of you praising Moody for anyway." The group sighed and the night carried on.

X

It was Friday afternoon and the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students were finally getting to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Moody limped into class with his usual scowl on his face as everyone started to remove their books. "Put those away. You won't need them." Moody barked out as he reached the front of the classroom. He turned to the class with a roll of parchment and started to call off names. He paused as he called Harry's and looked at the boy for a few seconds before continuing.

"Alright everyone, from the notes that Lupin left me it seems that you've covered Dark Creatures but not very many curses. So this year, I will be bringing you up to speed. You have to know what you could possibly be up against should another Dark Lord rise to power. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The man roared and the entire class jumped. "That is the key to everything. Being aware of your surroundings can save your life."

"Now, today, we'll be covering a few curses. Can anyone tell me what curses were used during Voldemort's," the entire class save Harry flinched at the name, "last reign of power?" Hermione's hand shot up from the desk. Moody looked to her with his normal eye as his magical one looked to the parchment in his hands. "Yes?"

"The Unforgivable Three, Professor." Moody nodded.

"Ms. Granger I presume?" The girl nodded. "Professor Lupin spoke very highly of you Ms. Granger. Calls you the brightest witch of your year." Hermione blushed as Moody placed the roll of parchment on the desk. "You are correct of course. Now, who can tell me which curses are considered the Unforgivables?" A few hands shot up and Moody chose one at random which happened to be Ron.

"The Imperius Curse." Moody nodded again with a wicked smirk.

"Ah yes, the controlling curse. I suspect you're Arthur Weasley's boy so it's no wonder you would know that curse. It gave the Ministry a lot of trouble during the war. Being able to control someone's mind was a favorite pastime of the Death Eaters." Moody brought out a jar and everyone saw three spiders crawling around inside it. Moody reached in and grabbed on of the spiders before enlarging it a bit. "Imperio." Moody started to have the spider do all sorts of tricks making the children laugh before he sent the spider falling to it's death from an open window.

"Think it's funny do you?" Moody growled. "Being able to control someone's mind and have them commit a murder for you and frame them or even send them jumping to their deaths make it funny? What if that was you? I could turn each and every one of you all against each other and then we'll see just how funny it could be!" He shouted to the class, getting his point across. "Now, who knows another one?" Moody saw a hesitant hand raise from Neville and nodded. "You behind Ms. Granger. Go ahead."

"The . . . pain curse. Cruciatus Curse." Every eye turned to Neville and Moody nodded.

"You must be Neville Longbottom, correct?" The boy nodded. "I knew your parents, boy. Terrible what happened to them. They were great Aurors, some of the best. Took many Death Eaters with them." Moody reached into the jar once again and enlarged the spider before pointing his wand at it. "Crucio!" The man growled and the spider started screeching in pain, rolling onto its back. The entire class watched for what seemed like minutes but was only barely half a minute before Hermione yelled out.

"Professor stop!" Moody looked up and saw Neville with his hands gripping the desk with everything he had. Moody stopped the curse and banished the spider to god knows where.

"Pain! Unimaginable pain. That is what this curse does. In the old days, this was used as punishment in the household and as a way of torture before the Ministry classified it as an Unforgivable. Now, there is one more. Who can tell… Yes Ms. Granger?"

"The Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra." Moody nodded and pulled out the last spider just as he had done to the other two and pointed his wand at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra." The man growled and everyone watched as a green light hit the spider and it fell to the desk unmoving. "A painless and quick death, that is all that this curse offers those that are on the receiving end. However, it takes great power and intent to cast this curse. Any of you can cast it at me now and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. However, with the right amount of power you can kill your target. It's quick, painless and unblockable. The only person that has survived the curse is sitting right in front of me." Everyone's look turned to Harry as Moody banished the spider.

"Why am I showing you all of this? Because you have to know. The Ministry believes that no one will use these curses but I am not so stupid. I am teaching you all of this because you've got to know. You have to see what you would be up against. You... NEED TO PUT THAT AWAY WHEN I AM SPEAKING MS BROWN!" Moody roared at the girl and she jumped, putting the magazine she was showing to Pavarti away in her bag. "Constant Vigilance is the key to it all. Now, I want everyone to stand up and move to the back of the room. For the rest of the class period, I will cast the Imperius Curse on you so you can tell what it feels like and learn to fight it off." Everyone stood and moved but Hermione jumped out of her seat with a shocked look.

"But Professor! It's against the law! Surely you'd-"

"Ms. Granger I have Dumbledore's and Judge Magister Gabranth's permission to do this. However, if you don't wish to participate, there is the door." Moody pointed to the door while Hermione blushed, muttering something under her breath before joining Harry and Ron at the back of the room. "Now, I will call you all up one at a time and will cast the Imperius. Try to resist it if you can everyone."

The class went on, Moody making everyone do ridiculous acts making everyone laugh silently. Once Harry was called up Moody looked to the boy with a pointed glance. "Are you ready, Potter?" Harry nodded and Moody pointed his wand at the boy. "Imperio."

"_Jump on the desk."_ Harry heard a voice in the back of his mind tell him before another spoke up. 'What's the point? What good would it do?' _"Jump on the DESK!"_ Harry gritted his teeth together, resisting the urge to be commanded. For what felt like hours but were only a minute, Harry tried to fight off the curse, struggling to keep his body under his control. Moody smirked to the boy and lifted the curse after two more minutes of watching the boy fight it.

"Very good, Potter." Moody muttered and looked to the rest of the class. "Did you all see what Potter has just done? He nearly beat the Imperius Curse while the rest of you put up little to no fight! If I were to cast it on Potter again, he would shake the curse off even faster then he did his first time!" The class continued on with everyone going under the curse a few more times until class had ended. "Five points to Gryffindor for each correct answer and another ten for your good work Potter on fight the Imperius. Mr. Longbottom, please stay with me, lad." The class emptied and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the great hall for dinner.

"That was excellent! I can't wait for the next class. Harry, how did you resist the curse so greatly?" Hermione asked the boy and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure Hermione. Listen, I'll meet you two in the great hall later for dinner. I'm going to go send a letter out with Hedwig and then I might study one of my mage books." Harry hurried off for the owlery while Hermione and Ron headed for the dormitory.

X

"War Chief Ragnok!" Griphook burst into the room with sweat covering his face. The goblin behind the desk looked up with a glare and put his quill to the side.

"What is it Griphook?" the goblin held up a roll of parchment.

"You need to take a look at this sire. Four vaults have just been reactivated after I started a heritage test for Harry James Potter. I ran the test three times and the results came up the same." He handed the parchment to the head goblin and watched as Ragnok read it, his eyes going wide with each second that passed. "Close the bank! Get everyone that is not an employee out of here right NOW!" Griphook nodded and rushed out of the room as Ragnok looked over the inheritance of Harry James Potter.

"All hell is going to break loose if this gets out to the public. Amazing though that he would be a descendant of all four of them." Ragnok got out of his chair and started for the lobby. He watched as warrior goblins escorted (threw) wizards and witches out of the bank before everything settled and looked around. "GRIPHOOK!" The goblin came running to the leader and bowed. "Come, we must visit the vaults to check on the activations. This cannot be made public for some time." Griphook nodded and followed Ragnok to the cart.

X

So that's chapter two as promised. Feel free to ask any questions you may have.


	3. Chapter 3

DMN: Warning! This is one slow ass chapter, even after I revised it! Sorry if it bores you but the damned Halloween feast is too slow of a thought to write out so there is going to be a lot of jumping and not a lot of conversation.

DMN: Mr. Padfoot if you will please.

Padfoot: Of course Dragon Master.

Padfoot: Dragon Master Naruto doesn't own Harry Potter or any of its crossovers. If he did he'd make me the star and hero of the book and give me a Harem of women.

DMN: You perverted idiot. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Three: The Goblet of Fire

"Ok, if you all have been keeping up with your assigned homework then we shouldn't have any problems." Gabranth announced to his class on the morning of October 30th. Harry looked up from his book as the judge looked about. "Today, you will all learn your first spell in your foreign arts." The excited whispers went around the class room as Hermione and Harry looked to each other with smiles. "I want everyone learning creature magic to follow Tink to the Quidditch field while everyone else will follow me to the special classroom given to us by Professor Dumbledore." Everyone stood and followed who they were told to while Harry walked up to the Judge before he had the chance to leave the room.

"Excuse me, Your Honor, but since I'm learning more then one art, what would my first spell be." Gabranth nodded his head in understanding.

"I see what you're asking Mr. Potter and the answer is simple. You will be learning three beginning spells. Protect from the Green Mage arts, Fire from the Black Mage Arts and Cure from the White Mage arts. You should get a good understanding of them fairly well as I will be helping you the most. These spells are mostly wandless or weapon based."

"Weapon based?"

"Yes. You see, these arts are mostly used in times of battles in Japan and at the Bermuda Capital. These arts do not require the use of weapons, but it is preferred as it is considerably easier with something to help channel the power behind the magic. Your wand, Mr. Potter would burn to ash with the first fire spell. So, I will be teaching you," Gabranth reached onto the desk behind him and showed the boy a necklace, "with this. The chain and pendant are made from mythril while the stone you see in the middle of the pendant is made from a very, very important source to the world. Now, let us hurry." Gabranth led his class to the practice room. Harry looked at the necklace as he followed.

The mythril chain and outline of the pendant were a bright silver color while the gem in the middle of the pendant was a sea green color. Harry put the necklace around his neck as he entered the practice room with his class.

"Let us begin." The class got the shock of their lives when a second and third Judge Magister Gabranth emerged from the shadows.

X

Everyone filled the great hall for lunch when Dumbledore stood at the staff table and called for the school's attention.

"Everyone, I wish to announce that tonight, the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will be arriving. Classes will be stopped an hour earlier for everyone to run up to their dorms, drop off their school supplies and return to the great hall so that we may greet them together. Also, we will have a surprise visit from the Bermuda capital to witness the choosing of the Tri Wizard Champions. That is all, you may continue with your meals." Dumbledore sat down while the Great Hall was filled with the sound of excited whispers.

'Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it.' Harry thought to himself as he ate his meal. Since it was a free period next class, Harry finished his meal and decided to head up to the library.

"Harry, wait up!" Harry looked to see Ron and Hermione coming after him.

"Sorry about that, is something wrong?" Hermione fidgeted for a moment before Ron spoke again.

"Yeah, where have you been disappearing to lately, mate? You've been going off on your own a lot lately and you've been staying out later than most. Hermione and I can't ever seem to find you either."

"Sorry if I worry you guys. I've just been doing a lot of thinking and studying lately. I guess I really want to better my grades more then I thought." Harry told the two of them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Anyway, best be off. Can't miss the next class-"

"Watch where you're going, Bones!" Harry snapped around to stare at Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins as Susan pushed herself back up to stand only for Malfoy to shove her back down with his foot. "Ugh. I'll have to shower again to get your tainted blood off me." Harry growled and moved towards them.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry called out only for the Slytherin boy to look up and glare.

"Well, well, well, Bones, looks like Potter's come to your rescue. Tell me Potter, how's it feel to be friends with not only a mudblood, a blood traitor and a giant buffoon of a teacher, but also a –" No one heard what Malfoy had to say because said blond ended up paling at the person standing behind Harry.

"A hundred and fifty points from Slytherin and detention for an entire month, Malfoy, for insulting not only a teacher but also a student by use of a foul word. You WILL report to my office tonight after the feast or I WILL hunt you down. Trust me when I say that I'm not afraid to use force." Judge Magister Gabranth stood behind Harry, Ron and Hermione and his voice held much fury.

"Yes sir." Malfoy and the other Slytherins rushed away from the terrifying man as Harry walked over and started to reach down to help Susan when Ron's hand pulled it away.

"Don't touch her, mate. You may end up getting-"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight as well, Mr. Weasley. In fact come with me, we'll talk to Mr. Filch about it now." Gabranth pulled the red headed boy away as Harry helped Susan back to her feet.

"You alright Susan?" Hermione asked as she helped with picking up the Hufflepuff's books. Susan nodded as Harry handed her some of her books.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Good. I better go and get that idiot's books before class. Knowing him he'll end up getting another detention with Filch. Coming, Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll help Susan pick up her things. Seems Malfoy did this on purpose for all these potion ingredients to have spilled out of her bag. Tell Professor Moody I'll be along shortly." Hermione nodded as Harry turned to Susan and helped her with her things. Hermione left the two and Harry met with Susan's eyes.

"You don't have to hide it." Susan looked to Harry with wide eyes. "Don't be surprised. I've become a master at hiding my emotions thanks to my . . . . relatives." Harry looked up from retrieving a bottle of green liquid to see the girl's eyes ready to let loose a river of tears. "Can you tell me what all this rubbish about your family is?" Susan shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. You'll only turn out like the rest of them." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"You don't know that but very well. Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be glad to fill that roll." Harry stood and took out his wand. With a single, wordless wave, all of the unsalvageable supplies vanished. "See you later Susan." Harry turned and Susan watched as he walked away. She gathered the rest of her things and headed off for her class.

X

"I wonder how the schools are going to arrive." Harry wondered aloud as he exited out into the entrance of the school where he noticed a single head of strawberry blonde hair in the complete back of the crowd all alone. He frowned and made his way to the teen and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn to him with a fearful look before she relaxed.

"You scared me, Potter."

"Sorry, Susan, I didn't mean to do that." Susan nodded and they turned back to the night sky looking around. "So, did your day get any better?" Susan shook her head.

"No. It's been the same as every other day. I'm still an outcast it seems." Harry sighed and patted the girl on the shoulder as someone pointed to the sky.

"Look! In the sky!" Everyone watched as a flying object came closer to the school. The Hogwarts students all called out different possibilities of what it might be when it became evident that it was a group of carriages.

"It seems Beauxbaton has arrived," everyone heard their judge/teacher call out, "and Dumstrang as well." The armored man pointed with his gauntlet covered hand and everyone turned to the Black Lake to watch as a giant ship emerged from the water. The students watched as the ship docked and the carriages landed before the school a little ways away. After a few minutes, a large group of people made their way to the castle.

"Dumbly Dore!" Everyone turned to watch as a rather large woman made her way over to the Headmaster with a large group of students following while Dumbledore smiled kindly and made his way to the woman.

"Madame Maxime, good of you to make it. I trust your trip was a safe one?" The giant woman nodded with a large smile as the two kissed each other on each cheek. "Come let us greet Karkaroff before we wait for our Bermuda guests." The woman nodded and motioned for everyone to gather up by the Hogwarts students.

"I'm here, Albus." The man walked up with a smile. "Hopefully, they'll arrive before everyone gets a cold. I believe Victor is coming down with one in fact." The star Quidditch player walked up to his headmaster while Judge Magister Gabranth walked up to the group. Hearing the armor of the man as he walked, the two headmasters and the headmistress turned and the foreign schools all looked at the man frightened. "J-J-Judge Magister!"

"At ease, Igor. Albus, I'll need all of you to move back towards the students." Albus nodded and led the two Professors and their students to the Hogwarts crowd.

"What's going on?" Igor asked while similar questions were whispered among the many students.

"Tink." Gabranth muttered and the fairy appeared before him.

"Yes, Gabranth?"

"Their location?"

"Above us now." Gabranth nodded.

"Tell them the area is clear. Try not to make a mess." Tink giggled and vanished again. Gabranth turned to the students. "Everyone, I ask that you remain calm and follow my lead when they arrive." A loud whistling sound was heard and everyone looked about until someone shouted in surprise to look up. Four burning objects were seen coming towards the ground only for the burning to stop suddenly as wings took place and four beings landed in a diamond formation around Gabranth.

"Hello, sire." The first was a rough, male voice with a large sword strapped to his back wearing a black battle kimono with a bone white mask on his face with the pitch black wings folded behind him.

"Mi' lord, so good to see you are well. Her Honor will be pleased when she arrives." The one behind Gabranth spoke with a female voice as the wings on her back spread. She wore all gold armor and a gold dragon head shaped helm.

"Aye she will." The second voice was also female, with her green wings also folded while an elegant spear was held in her hands. She wore armor similar to the other woman only green.

"Hn." The remaining winged person grunted as he stood his full height, rivaling Hagrid. His armor was dark purple with a gigantic axe on his back while his face was covered by the same dragon like helm.

"It is good to see you again, Dragoons. Her Honor will be pleased to know you have ensured her safety by being here along with me."

"Indeed I will, Magister Gabranth." Everyone looked around for the female voice only for a hearty chuckle to escape the man.

"Come on out, Milady." A loud bang was heard and a bolt of lightning next to Gabranth gave way to a woman with long brown hair wearing an elegant white dress. She wore no weapons of any kind. The Judge and the four Dragoons kneeled before the woman, everyone following the Judge's lead. The woman sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now really, I may be Judge Magistress but I clearly remember telling the five of you of all the Judges that you need not kneel to me. Especially you of all people, Gabranth. Now get up, all of you." The five rose to their feet and the three schools followed. "Now then, where is Albus?" The old wizard approached the woman and bowed.

"Lovely to see an old student, Magistress Alma. To what do we owe the pleasure of not only your visit but that of four of the eight Dragoon Judges?" The woman smiled kindly at the old man as he stood up right.

"I've come to over see the selection of champions for the Tri Wizard Tournament, Headmaster. They are here as the Capital refuses to let me travel anywhere without an escort. Now, let us move this inside. I'm sure your students are quite cold out here." The Headmaster nodded and turned to everyone.

"Everyone, please make your way to the Great Hall for dinner and we will finish our greetings after everyone has been fed and watered." Everyone moved for the Great Hall, Harry taking the lead with Susan, each heading for their own house table. Once everyone was seated, the four Dragoon judges being given a seat at the head table with the rest of the staff, Dumbledore stood at the head table. "Let the welcoming feast begin." Food and drink covered the tables and everyone dug in.

Harry looked around the Great Hall as he filled his plate and spotted the two other schools. Durmstrang was sitting over at the Slytherin table. Beauxbaton's students were all sitting over at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked to the Hufflepuff table to see everyone either eyeing the Durmstrang students or the French female students. Looking to the staff table, Harry spotted that the only person not eating was Judge Gabranth. He shook his head and returned to eating, listening to all the talk about the Veela girl over at the Ravenclaw table.

An hour passed before the tables were cleared and Dumbledore stood to his feet, tapping his glass for attention. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I believe that it is time to introduce our guest of the evening and for the remainder of the year." Dumbledore motioned to his left where the large French woman sat. "This is Madam Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Over here," the old man gestured to the other side of the large woman, "is Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. Last, but never least, is Alma de Alkirk, Judge Magistress and Head of the Bermuda Capital." Alma waved her hand to the crowd of students.

"From the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman." Dumbledore waved his hand to the end of the table where the three Ministers sat. "And now, for the final guest, the one who will choose the three champions for the Tri Wizard Tournament, Mr. Crouch if you will." The man got up with a box and walked to where Dumbledore was standing. He placed the box on the table and opened it, taking out an overly large goblet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Goblet of Fire!" Crouch called out as he placed it on the stand that Albus had transfigured for it.

"Thank you Mr. Crouch." Barty nodded to the old man and walked back to his seat. Albus turned back to the Great Hall and smiled slightly. "Now, as all of you should know, the Tri Wizard Tournament is dangerous. So, it has been agreed that anyone that is not seventeen, will NOT be allowed to take part in the tournament. If you are Seventeen and wish to test yourself in these trials, I ask that you put your name and school down on a piece of paper and drop it into the Goblet of Fire."

"The Goblet will be found near the entrance to the Great Hall. I, personally, will be drawing an age line around the Goblet to ensure no one under age will be able to enter the tournament." Dumbledore's eyes landed briefly on the Weasley twins. "You may begin entering your names after diner tonight. We will stop an hour before the Halloween feast. That is all for tonight. Also, I must stress that any disrespect to any of the Judges will be met with severe punishment by Judge Magister Gabranth and myself and allow me to say that you will wish it was me should His Honor be the one to punish you."

Everyone started to get into their own conversations as Dumbledore and the other teachers started to move about doing there own thing. Harry sighed and stood to his feet, catching Hermione's attention while Ron drooled at the French girls as they walked by.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry looked to his friend and shook his head.

"Nothing, Hermione, just tired is all. I'm heading to bed." Hermione watched with a curious eye as Harry walked away from the Great Hall.

X

The Night of the Halloween feast came fast for everyone. Once everyone was in the great hall, dinner started and Harry looked around the hall. Everyone was eating and enjoying their meals.

"So who do you think will be the Hogwarts Champion? I think I saw Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff putting his name in." Hermione asked the two, watching Harry shrug while Ron just snorted.

"As long as it's not a Slytherin I'm fine with it. Can you imagine one of them as the champion? Malfoy wouldn't shut up about it." Ron griped as Harry looked around the hall while being more humane with his eating habits than Ron was being.

"I don't care who it is. I'd have better things to do then listen to Malfoy or anyone else about them becoming champion." Harry told the two while eating his meal. "This is just a game to them anyway." Ron almost choked on his chicken leg

"What are you talking about Harry? The Tri Wizard Tournament is the greatest challenge for any student to take part in!" Harry shook his head.

"It's all about the money and fame that comes with winning it, Ron. That's all that matters to them." Ron narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"And it doesn't matter to you?" Harry snorted as Hermione looked between the two.

"I could care less about some stupid tournament. It would just bring me more UN-wanted attention."

"Is something wrong Harry?" Harry looked over to Hermione and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Trust me."

X

"So, how is teaching working out for you Gabranth?" Alma, asked the Judge Magister as she ate while Gabranth just sat there with his arms crossed.

"It's been working fairly well for me, Your Grace. I have many students who listen to my teachings to the letter and they have turned out to be very adept to their magic of choice, two of them especially." Alma sighed as the man continued eating.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Alma? You are the stronger of the two of us after all and I still fail to understand why you never took this job." Gabranth shook his head.

"Once more as always, Milady, and it's because then I would have to deal with all the paperwork." Alma rolled her eyes as Dumbledore stood from his seat. He waited patiently for the Great Hall to fall silent, the twinkle in his eyes and smile ever present on his face.

"It is now time, for the choosing of Champions. When we call your name, please come and exit through the side door here." Dumbledore announced. "You will be given details about the tournament in there." The goblet suddenly burst into flame and the first name was tossed magically into the air, not in the least bit singed from the fire.

"Our first Champion is Fleur Isabelle Delacour of Beauxbaton!" Dumbledore announced as the Great Hall erupted into applause as said woman rose from her seat and walked to the other room. The goblet lit once again and the judge Magitress herself read the name.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Once again that hall erupted into applause as Viktor made his way to the same room Fleur went. The goblet burst aflame again another name was shot out of the fire. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in delight.

'Ah, a deserving student.' "From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff stood and walked towards the next room hearing the praise from the entire hall while booing could be heard from Slytherin "That ends the Choosing of the Champions. The First Task of the Tri Wizard," Dumbledore stopped in his announcement as the goblet started to shake and was lit aflame once more. Only this time, two pieces of parchment were in the air, both the judge and headmaster grabbed one and read them silently, the old wizard's eyes blazing with anger while the sound of armored boots could be heard walking to the front of the hall.

"What is wrong?" Gabranth asked as he arrived to the two and was handed the two parchments. Reading each one, the hall gasped as his anger exploded with his magic. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! SUSAN AMELIA BONES!"

With those two names, the Hall erupted into chaos.

Here we go everyone, the remake of chapter 3. Hope it's better than the original… although not too much different, at least to me anyway. Let me know what you think.


End file.
